The Flow Cytometry shared facility has been in existence since 1985 and has provided essential flow cytometric services to many Cancer Center members from all research programs of the Center. The mission of this facility has been to serve the varied research needs of researchers at the ID Simon Cancer Center. Our goal is to continue to provide Cancer Center members access to cost-effective state-of-the-art technology. The fact that during the current funding period on average more than one-half of all IUSCC full and associate members used the facility in a given year is testimony to its importance. Flow Cytometry activities are currently carried out by three full-time employees, all of whom are well-qualified operators that have received extensive training. The facility provides consultation, technical advice, and collaboration. We believe that a centralized facility providing these services promotes cutting edge science and also serves as a central common area for Cancer Center investigators to interact and exchange scientific information. Since the inception of this facility, there have been many requests for new services. As new techniques were added, the list of services provided by the facility has grown. The personnel and instrumentation available at the facility are capable of performing virtually any flow cytometric assay requested by Cancer Center investigators. The list of available services thus includes: 1. Multiparameter (up to 9- and 10-color) immunofluorescence analysis and cell sorting, respectively 2. DMA content and cell cycle analysis 3. Simultaneous immunofluorescence and cell cycle analysis 4. Sorting of single cells and small number of cells into different types of plates/flasks 5. Cell sorting (bulk or single cells) based on position of cells in cell cycle 6. Apoptosis analysis 7. BrdU incorporation 8. Viability assays 9. Chromosome analysis (univariate and bivariate) 10. Receptor - ligand interactions 11. Kinetic analyses 12. Calcium influx analysis 13. Off-line data analysis